


Scarlet Letter

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Unable to move on from Sakuya's death, Remilia seeks comfort in the last remaining thoughts she left for her..[Reader Prompt Opportunity]





	Scarlet Letter

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fragile item shook in Remilia's hand no matter how much she tried to steady it. 

Dust had accumulated on the manila envelope due to it being left on her bedside table. 

How much time had slipped by? 

5 years? 

10 years? 

100 years? 

Remilia couldn't say. 

Time seemed to have come to an eerie standstill the day the woman who was always by her side had left. 

Stolen by time itself. 

She would laugh at the irony of time killing the wielder of time. 

It was joke she and Sakuya would make and now, Remilia was _living_ that joke. 

She shook the dust off of the letter as her red eyes peered at it with the same dread and emptiness she felt when Sakuya left. 

Sakuya's perfect handwriting came into view. The finest ink was used to create the smooth curvature of each letter, boasting the woman's streak of being a natural at whatever she did. 

 

_**~To my beloved Remilia Scarlet ~** _

 

She could hear those words falling from Sakuya's lips. 

She could feel the breath of Sakuya speaking on the back of her neck. 

She could imagine the smile light up her blue eyes whilst saying her name. 

Remilia could only imagine Sakuya being in their room again. 

But that is all it will ever be now. 

Defiance coursed through Remilia, refusing to break down before even having had read the letter. The desperation to _feel_ Sakuya touch her even through her words was gnawing at the vampire's non-existent soul. 

Well, she did have a semblance to a soul in the form of the woman she loved who was no longer there anymore so maybe, maybe now she truly had no soul. 

Moving her gaze to the table, Sakuya's knives and pocket watch were still there. All the items were covered with the remnants of dust, just as the letter was. She never dared to lay her cold fingers on any of Sakuya's belongings. She couldn't bring herself to do it in the fear that a false glimmer of hope would be put into her mind.

That feeling the items might somehow reawaken the woman, that somehow she could twist, turn and tug on the strings of fate to get Sakuya back. 

But Remilia knew, _nothing_ would bring Sakuya back. 

Tentatively, she retrieved the closest knife and blew off the dust. The gleaming silver shone in her eyes despite the leftover dirt that still dotted the surface. She gulped hard and bit down on her tongue as hundreds of years worth of memories were reignited. 

She knew there would be many more coming to surface once she read whatever was in the letter. 

Was she ready for it, Remilia couldn't be sure.

The will to connect to Sakuya overthrew any of her senses. 

She carefully slid the blade under the corner of the envelope and ran the blade across the seal. Not wanting to damage one of the last and most precious relics that Sakuya's had left behind in the form of the letter, Remilia's focus was the sharpest it had been since the maid's death. 

The seal opened and she placed the knife back down onto the bedside table; all the while steeling herself for seeing Sakuya's intimate thoughts to her. 

Hands still trembling, the aura in the room became even more deathly silent. Slowly, Remilia retracted the letter that was the same colour of the envelope which she rested on her lap. She knew she'd need to hold the letter with both hands whilst reading it.

The woman unfolded it and took in another breath of air she didn't need as her eyes glanced over the beautifully written document. She already felt her tears well up at how considerate her lover was of her. 

Not as a duty, but because Sakuya _loved_ Remilia out of the depths of her own heart. 

This is why the vampire had put off reading this for so long. She wasn’t prepared to accept how kind, how thoughtful and how caring Sakuya was even after her death. 

Because she knew it would dig a further hole in her heart knowing that she would never get to experience it in real life again. 

Remilia closed her eyes hard to recover from finally opening the letter before she allowed herself to be covered in the warmth of Sakuya's words. 

And when she was ready to read it, she hoped, she just hoped Sakuya knew how she yearned to be near her again during every moment of her existence. 

 

_Dear Mistress,_

 

_If you are reading this letter, you have most likely put it aside for years & have now willed yourself to read it. _

_Know that I am smiling at this as my wish was that you do not change your stubborn ways._

_I am sorry to have departed from your life as my intentions were to make sure not a day or night went by without you knowing how much I adore you, Mistress. Even if I am no longer in the living world, I will know whether I succeeded in my duties in making you happy depending on if I will get to rest in peace now._

_Please, do not let my parting be a cloud that surrounds you. Live in my stride, live as you do, just live, my Mistress._

_What I want for you to know is that every second spent in your presence fulfilled my life in ways that I could not have anticipated and for that, I will always remain indebted to you._

_Before you, I was on a road that seemed to end in despair and carnage._

_Before you, my heart felt empty, without a purpose & without something to keep in there. _

_Before you, my knives & pocket watch were the things that kept me warm. _

_Before you, I felt less like a human._

_You see, Mistress, the day you took me under your wing, please pardon the pun, was the day that I felt alive._

_For that I will be forever grateful._

_Not only was I lucky enough to serve someone of your calibre, you allowed me to become a part of your life and your loved ones._

_Miss Flandre, Lady Patchouli, Koakuma and Meiling._

_You all gave me so much joy, even the good for nothing gatekeeper._

_It is for them that I ask of you to continue with your head held up high. You have so much to live for, so much of Gensokyo to see and discover, so many more people to meet. I believe it to be fair that everyone gets to see the amazing woman that you grew up to be, I cannot be selfish and make you promise that only I can retain such memories._

_Grieve for me but please do not make your home there. You are surrounded by all forms of individuals that want to be a part of your life so please keep you heart open for them._

_Your sister needs you and please do not be afraid to need her, she is not the same girl she was in the past and we've both seen this. Lady Patchouli has always been there with you and she always will be, so let her in. Koakuma, dutifully and diligent will be at your aid and you know you can call upon her. Meiling will do anything she can to protect everyone within the mansion which I know my Mistress knows despite how bumbling she can be._

_They all love you, never forget that._

_As for myself, I love you, that much I hope I have made evident and will always be the case after I die. No matter where my soul departs to or what I reincarnate as in some other life, there will always be a part of you that goes with it._

_As I write this, you lay beside me asleep. I relish in seeing you appear so content and I feel like I've achieved my purpose in life, the one that was set when we met._

_The smile on my face, the flush on my cheeks, your marks bearing my skin, your arms wrapped around my waist; there isn't a more perfect moment for me to write this._

_Such emotions that you ignite within me even by just being asleep next to me should show the extent of how happy I am with you, Mistress._

_You are the kind of fire that burns with the same intensity as the sun but gentle enough to not burn me._

_You are so strange & eccentric to a point where I realise that everything else is so mundane and I love that about you. _

_You are the glimmer of light that I see before closing my eyes._

_You are the lingering scent of the sweetest & most mouth watering fruits to exist. _

_You are a world wonder in your own right, a mystery complied up of exquisite textures and the soul it encompasses._

_You are the feeling of reassurance when I look around & sense animosity surrounding me. _

_You are so beautiful that no writer; poet or author, past or present can craft words to describe how laying their eyes on you makes them feel._

_Remilia Scarlet, you are just so different that I cannot comprehend that I am the one who you allowed to love you._

_So, know that even in my passing that love will remain._

_Continue to flourish, my Mistress, for I will be alongside you as long as you keep me in your heart._

_I love you, Remilia._

 

_Yours truly and always,_

_Izayoi Sakuya_  

 

Tears were open like floodgates in Remilia's eyes as her body now trembled. 

Sakuya's heartfelt words imprinted themselves into her mind to a point where everything around her seemed to disappear. They reverberated all around the vampire in the haunting echo that was Sakuya's smooth voice. 

She could hear where the woman was laughing in the letter, where she was morose, where she was being playful, where she was in love; this one being from start to finish 

Remilia wanted her here so desperately. She would do anything, bargain with anyone, sell everything to bring Sakuya back. She just wanted her love here with her. 

She hadn't even noticed that Flandre and Patchouli were by her side, her sister holding her up as the magician placed her hand on Remilia's back. 

Meiling and Koakuma were also at the door, both mirroring the anguish the vampire was expressing. 

Even though she knew she would never be alone, losing Sakuya was a sort of grief that made Remilia feel like she was the only person left on earth. The comfort of anyone else just wouldn't amount to what her lover managed to do for her. 

They _saved_ each other. 

And now with Sakuya gone, Remilia felt like death was at her door again.

Maybe now she would welcome it. 

Remilia just cried. 

That's all she could do. 

She would cry for another 100 years and the routine would repeat itself. 

The cycle that was grief & loss never truly ended for the immortals. 

**Author's Note:**

> I said all prompt opportunities would be a G rated fic but I never said anything about it always being fluff :3


End file.
